Surprising the Queen
by eatingchocolate25
Summary: The Queen is dead.


**Hi. Chocky here yet again with treat no 3.**

**Hints of Jagoras.**

**Will be on my tumblr: rushiwick.**

**Enjoy.**

**Surprising the Queen**

Queen Pasiphaë was dead.

The harsh sunlight was beating down on the courtyard, as though Helios was extremely happy with the events unfolding in Atlantis. She was simply on the creamy white, marble palace balcony, looking down on the courtyard, as she often did when she wasn't caught up in court business.

The evil Queen was predictably plotting ways she could get Minos killed without her execution happening when she saw the last thing she wanted to see.

Of course she had heard the rumours. Last week, she sent her minion Heptarian to the market to listen to as much of the Atlantian gossip. It was needed because she had to know what was going on in her kingdom. It gave her an advantage in her mission in life.

Heptarian came back with an expression that was similar to one found on a kicked puppy. Pasiphaë should have known better than anyone. She had kicked quite a few puppies in her lifetime.

The boy told her about the rumours going around about the relationship between Jason and Pythagoras. Unsurprisingly, she dismissed the words as one of Heptarian's overreactions and went back to plotting the demise of Minos. Preferably by voodoo doll or poison. Or maybe even by snakes.

But if only she didn't dismiss the rumours. Then she would have been ready for what the Fates just threw at her. Because, the reason she kicked the bucket was because she witnessed a kiss between Jason and Pythagoras. Sure, the kiss was chaste by many standards, but it was shocking to Pasiphaë. She wasn't expecting it at all.

It was a strange way for the evil Queen to go. It was strange for any Queen to go, really. After all, most evil stepmothers were casually defeated by their stepdaughters by them marrying random handsome princes they didn't even know at all. Yet Pasiphaë died because of a kiss. Actually, Pasiphaë died because she went into shock and then fainted and caused a lot of head damage. But the science wasn't necessary at that point in time to Pasiphaë right then. And it wasn't even a kiss between her stepdaughter and the girl's forbidden (and unknown) lover.

She honestly thought Jason cared for her dear stepdaughter. It was a clear fact that most people assumed she didn't like Ariadne much because of the fact that the girl broke off the engagement between herself and Heptarian. That little issue was inconvenient for the Queen because she wanted to have power over the throne and become the most influential person in Atlantis, which was meant to be done by using Heptarian.

However, secretly, she had wanted Jason to marry Ariadne and rule Atlantis. She did care for Ariadne a bit. Not much though. Ariadne was a tool for her shipping feels. Some things were more important than power.

Pasiphaë didn't understand why she loved the idea of Ariadne and Jason being together, but she did and that was the problem. Most people didn't even think they had the right chemistry. Yet in her opinion, they were crazy.

But they were right. Because Jason quite clearly didn't love Ariadne. He loved 'Triangle Guy' more. She should have realised it sooner. It could have saved her life, after all. However, Pasiphaë was a stubborn mule who refused to accept the rumours to be true until it haunted her and bit her on the bum.

As soon as she saw Jason leaning over to capture the mathematician's lips in the sunny courtyard of the palace, surrounded by lots of marble buildings, she toppled over and her heart stopped beating.

Maybe it was due to shock mixed with the heat of the island. Atlantis was even hotter than usual that day. And let's not forget the brain injury that would have come with falling onto the hard marble floor.

She was now stuck in the Fields of Punishment, reflecting on the fact that her only true pairing was not even canon. That was truly the saddest thing ever to happen to her.

Life was over for her and she didn't even get to leave the world knowing her ship was sailing. Her ship had sunk and that was terrible news for her.

But that was the life of an evil fangirling Queen.


End file.
